B Mine
by Amon's Angel of the Darkness
Summary: COMPLETE Sakura gets lots of nice gifts on Valentine's Day, but her favorite suitor always has a surprise for her. KakaSaku oneshot, challenge for Anime Love Nest


B Mine  
KakaSaku oneshot, challenge for Anime Love Nest  
Summary: Sakura gets lots of nice gifts on Valentine's Day, but her favorite suitor always has a surprise for her. KakaSaku oneshot

Disclaimer: Oiatta, I don't own Naruto. Heh, I almost put in WHR.

AAOTD: (giggles stupidly)  
Takara: You just don't know when to stop, do you?  
Amon: She doesn't. Are you ever going to let me go!  
AAOTD: Nope! (continues to giggle stupidly) I can't write 'happy' . . . and fluffy kills me.  
Takara: I think this story is the end of her.  
Amon: …I'M FREE!

* * *

Sakura sighed, her emerald eyes were closed in irritation while she tapped her foot impatiently for Kakashi to come along. Today was Valentine's Day, the day she used to love as a child but now at age nineteen, she was a highly desired kunoichi, and this was the day that most of her suitors came out to try and either 'woo' her or try and get a date with her. Her would-be suitors ranged from shinobis of all ages and ranks all the way down to civilians, sometimes even foreign people. 

With Naruto gone again and Sasuke hunting down his brother, she had been labeled as fair game . . . unless Hatake Kakashi was around, her unofficial 'just-friend'. She smiled at the thought, that was mostly the reason why she didn't get a chance to personalize her rejections, with just one look, Kakashi always got rid of all her problems.

She frowned. But now _he_ was the problem. The pink haired jounin almost growled out in complete anger. She paced around the red bridge where Team Seven used to meet, she was sure that she was going to walk a hole on the bridge. She glanced behind her, where all of her gifts were. Every male in the village knew that she was waiting for someone here, so they might as well drop their gifts off in hopes that she'll open it and fall madly in love with it, then she would just _have _to go out with them.

Yeah, great plan, but she was sick of it year after year for four years. She had gotten everything, from chocolates to flowers to even jewelry, but she didn't keep any of it, (the jewelry she would return, those were expensive!) she would either give it to one of the girls or just leave it there. Rude, but they needed to get the message.

A sudden 'pop' reached her ears. Sakura risked a glance at her watch before going into the regular 'you're late' speech with him ending up saying something ridiculous and totally false. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she found out that Kakashi was only ten minutes late, but late nonetheless. She had to still her pounding heart before she had a heart attack.

She turned and glared hard at the not-sorry ninja in front of her who didn't even have the decency to put away that damned book of his.

"You're late," Sakura said very annoyed. The cold look she gave him could rival that of Uchiha Sasuke when called 'loser'.

"Sorry, but you see I was coming to meet you when all of a sudden a strong gust of wind blew and there were some kids playing with a kite. Well, their kite got blown out of the village and I told them I would get it for them, but then when I found the kite I was ambushed by a bunch of nut eating, seemingly innocent forest squirrels, and you know that I had a bag of trail mix with me, well anyways they beat me up and stole my food as well as some of my gear, but at least I was able to escape with my life and the kite. I returned the kite to the kids who then gave me some advice on what I should give to the Cherry Blossom of Konoha, then went home to get changed, cause those squirrels are vicious and they stole my shirt too . . . And my wallet, I think." At the end of his tall tale, Kakashi was looking her dead in the eye, completely serious as a serious man with only one revealed eye and ninety percent of his face covered could be anyways.

It took all of Sakura's willpower not to laugh out at his story. But his last line did it, she couldn't help but crack, "but you know, I'm positive that those squirrels were ninja squirrels in disguise as forest squirrels."

Sakura burst out laughing, she couldn't help herself. She was laughing so hard her sides were killing her, she was on the verge of tears three minutes later. The picture of Hatake Kakashi, being ganged up by a bunch of harmless forest squirrels and losing then, to add insult to injury, having been mugged, was a classic. She would never be able to get that image out of her mind.

A full ten minutes later, Sakura was on the ground, crying, or giggling in pain, depends on who you were.

Oh, once she gets up she would kill the gray haired ninja for doing this to her. Meanwhile, Kakashi had found a comfortable spot on a tree branch overlooking the bridge and an incapacitated, disarmed but still highly dangerous Haruno Sakura. He was waiting for her to get up so he could give her a present he had gotten for her. He was glad that Sakura didn't believe that he had had his ass whooped by a bunch of ninja-disguised-as-forest-squirrels uh . . . Squirrels. That would have been very embarrassing.

Sakura was finally able to pick herself up after . . . who knows how long, but Kakashi was going to get an earful from her. She stalked to where he was lazing about, reading one of his 'romance' novels, as he preferred to call them.

Taking in a deep breath, she appeared next to the lodging ninja and shouted at the top of her lungs, "LIAR!" Anyone within a ten mile radius was able to hear it, and knew that one Hatake Kakashi had severely pissed off one Haruno Sakura . . . again.

Kakashi looked at his raging mate for a second, regarding her in a way that he knew would only make her angrier. His eye crinkled suddenly as he put away his book. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, gently kissing her pouty lips through his mask before turning her around, barely able to pull back to miss her biting him. He pointed off to the distant setting sun, melting away into the gates of Konoha.

"I have something for you," he sing-songed to her childishly after some time.

Sakura leaned her back against his chest before looking up at him. Her anger slowly melted away into playfulness. "What is it, what is it?" she answered back, forging eagerness.

He placed one hand over her eyes before reaching into his back pocket, trying to find the small box. He pulled it out and put the velvet box in her hand before removing his own hand from her eyes. "Open it," he sounded almost giddy to her.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the small purple box, her heart was beating fast now. "I-Is this . . . " Sakura gulped, her wildest dreams coming true.

"Just open it, I'm sure that you'll be surprised by it." Kakashi replied, watching her face keenly. Oh, she would be surprised.

Cracking open the lid, she suddenly closed it again before she could look into the box. She took a deep breath, she was only nineteen, she was too young, she wasn't ready for this yet. She was excited and scared at what the item in the velvet box symbolized, but she would accept him because she was in love with him.

She turned to face him, which was hard to do considering that she was sitting on him who was sitting on a slender tree branch and there wasn't much room for movement, but somehow she managed to do it. She held the box in her hands, looking into his eye. "I . . . " she started then stopped, not sure how to voice anything out at this moment.

It was getting darker now, the sun was barely able to stay above the horizon. Sakura and Kakashi had spent some time sitting uncomfortably, staring at each other in utter silence with his gift still left unopened. He knew that she would be surprised by what was inside, maybe even surprised enough to murder him, but he didn't think that it would take her an hour to just open the stupid little box. Maybe he shouldn't have listened to those kids after all?

Suddenly, with one swift movement, Sakura broke eye contact and finally opened the damned thing. The look on her face was priceless. Oh, he was going to die a long, painful death, but that one, gaping look was worth it.

Sakura slowly picked up the pink candy heart. She knew this candy, it tasted like chalk and the sayings printed on them were so stupid and cheesy, which was why she had gave boxes upon boxes of them to Sasuke as a child during Valentine's Day.

"'B mine,'" Sakura read, her hand curling into a fist. Through his headband, he opened his sharingan and saw the flow of chraka heading to her quickly forming fist. She attacked, the tree they had been resting on splintered into a million little pieces while Kakashi hid in the earth, probably planning on staying there for a few years until Sakura's rampage ended.

He was going to die, but it was worth it when he heard her scream out his name in frustration, or was it rage? Either way, she'd never look under her own nose to find him. He smiled, satisfied with his reasonings before taking out his latest book and continued where he had left off.


End file.
